Amistad extraviada
by Maikyuc
Summary: Damian tenia una salida programada con Colin, pero este le deja plantado sin una aparente explicación mas que el estar enfermo...ahora el nuevo chico maravilla deberá encontrar respuestas y hallar algo mas que a un amigo... un nuevo "Dalin"... adevertencia de shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta en su cama, había tenido un día agradable, por eso dormía tranquilo, pero más que por el día vivido, se había dormido temprano porque así el día siguiente llegaría más rápido, y es que el día siguiente pintaba mejor que el que terminaba pues tendría una visita.

No era común recibir visitas en el orfanato y menos que le llevaran de paseo, por eso muchas veces era la envidia de los chicos del orfanato y mas por que cuando salía lo hacía en algunas ocasiones a bordo de una limosina, o bien en la parte de atrás de una moto, siendo transportado por algún muchacho que lucia "cool", en palabras de los demás chicos, y por esas razones a pesar de lo que había pasado antes en su vida Colin Wilkins se sentía afortunado.

Estaba tan perdido en sus sueños donde era un héroe que no se percato de nada, y es que a diferencia de otros que conocía no tenía tan buen oído, por eso no escucho nada, sintió como le jalaron de los pies, quiso gritar pero un pedazo de tela le cubrió la boca y otro los ojos, era extraño ser atacado de esa forma, comenzó a moverse y sacudirse, pero no podía salirse del agarre, decidió usar su fuerza comenzó a concentrarse, sentía como sus músculos comenzaban a crecer, pero luego perdió su concentración un olor le comenzó a hacer perder el sentido, sus movimientos se calmaron, se sintió perderse.

-vamos que llegamos tarde—dijo una enana figura desde el marco de la puerta que daba al comedor

-aun no termino con el desayuno pequeño D—le dijo mientras se llevaba un buen pedazo de los panqueques a la boca—además aún es temprano—

-tu eres el que dice que debemos aprovechar el día—dijo Damián cruzándose de brazos—por eso prefiero ir solo—bufo enojado

-papa dijo que te lleve—explico Dick lo más condescendiente posible—estas muy emocionado por verle ¿verdad?—dijo Dick mientras le señalaba con el tenedor

-¡que va!—dijo Damián sonrojado—me emociona pasar el día fuera de casa—dijo y viro hacia otro lado

-nuestro hermanito está creciendo—dijo Jason al cruzar a su lado y sentarse en la mesa—es casi tan tierno que dan ganas de llorar—

-¡calla! O te demostrare que tan grande soy—dijo Damián amenazadoramente

-huy… eso me causa temor—Le dijo burlonamente Jason y Dick le miro reacio-¿Qué?—

-guarda silencio Jason—dijo Dick y siguió desayunando

-huy como siempre el hermano maravilla sale al rescate—dijo Jason y se comenzó a servir de lo que había en la mesa

-no necesito que nadie me salve—dijo Damián ofendido

-pero si alguien que te lleve a tu cita de juegos—dijo Jason burlón haciendo un gesto como de pellizcarle una mejilla a Damián

-¡se acabo eres hombre muerto!—dijo Damián enojado y se abalanzó sobre Todd tirándolo de la silla—me las pagaras—repetía sin cesar

Mientras forcejeaban Dick consumió su ultimo bocado y bebió a prisa su café-¡caliente, caliente!—dijo mientras sacaba la lengua—bueno es suficiente—dijo mientras ayudaba a retirar a Damián de encima de su hermano—vamos, vamos pequeño D, te llevare donde Colin—

-si vamos llévatelo, que ya le debe esperar impaciente su novio—le dijo burlonamente Jason y Damián hizo señas de querer arrojarse sobre el de nuevo

-venga, venga, ya nos vamos—dijo y sostuvo a Damián mientras miraba con desapruebo a Jason que se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa—anda, para fuera; yo voy por el auto—le dijo Dick y lo saco del comedor

Cuando Dick detuvo el auto en la puerta de la casa, Damián estaba ya listo sostenía entre sus manos una sudadera negra que tenia la orilla verde lucia bastante animado, aunque conservaba el mismo rostro lúgubre, Dick le conocía bien y sabia que por dentro estaba bastante relajado, se detuvo en la entrada y quito los seguros de la puerta Damián subió al auto y se acomodo en el asiento del pasajero.

-conduce de una buena vez Grayson—le dijo secamente Damián

-si señor—le dijo en tono de broma y Damián no dijo nada— ¿y?—

-¿Cómo que y?—dijo Damián—no te entiendo—

-¿Qué tanto has planeado?—dijo Dick sonriendo a su hermanito

-¿Cómo que planeado?—dijo Damián un poco incomodo—ni que fuera un día especial, solo iremos al parque un rato y después a ver una película—

-suena muy romántico—dijo Dick

-¿Tu también?—dijo Damián y le asesto un golpe en las costillas, fue tan duro que Dick se contorsionó moviendo el volante casi perdiendo el control del auto y teniendo que frenar de golpe haciendo que ambos Wayne se movieran bruscamente en sus asientos hacia adelante-¡Dick!—

-hey no me veas a mi tu eres el que agrede al conductor—dijo Dick y suspiro hondamente-¿estás bien?—

-si, no gracias a ti—dijo Damián y se quito el cinturón para inclinarse y recoger algo que se le había caído de entre la sudadera que llevaba en las manos, una pequeña bolsa de tela, Dick le miro curioso-¿Qué estás viendo? ¿No deberías conducir?—dijo exigente y Dick puso el auto en marcha

Los minutos se siguieron abriéndose paso por las calles de Gotham con rumbo a cierto orfanato, desde el frenon Dick y Damián no habían intercambiado palabras, fue Damián el que rompió el silencio.

-son caramelos…-dijo un poco apenado

-ya veo—comento el mayor-no te vi comprarlos durante la semana—dijo Dick sin dejar de conducir

-se los encargue a Papa, creyó que eran para mí—explico Damián—pero yo le di el dinero—se apresuró a decir, Dick le miro bastante enternecido—¿por qué me miras así?—

-no nada—dijo Dick—solo me preguntaba…-Dick sonrió pícaro y Damián le miro con desconfianza-¿de qué sabor serian?—

-de limón—dijo secamente Damián—es su sabor favorito…-

-que coincidencia—dijo Dick—tambien el tuyo—Damián se ruborizo bastante—llegamos—dijo estacionando en la puerta del orfanato, ambos bajaron del auto.

Tocaron a la puerta del orfanato donde vivía Colin y ambos entraron las monjas eran muy amables como siempre, les agradaba la idea de que al menos alguno de sus chicos tuviera un amigo fuera de los muros del orfanato, ambos tomaron asiento en el modesto vestíbulo, Damián se sentó y comenzó a mover entre sus manos la bolsa con caramelos que llevaba.

Pasaron los minutos, era realmente inusual que los hicieran esperar tanto, tanto Dick como Damián comenzaban a impacientarse, hasta parecía que se hubieran olvidado de ellos.

-disculpe ¿Colin tardara mucho?—pregunto Dick a una de las hermanas cuando le vio cruzar, esta solo hizo una cara de extrañeza como si recordara algo que había olvidado

-si, bueno, permítame ver—dijo la mujer y se retiro de la presencia de ambos hermanos, Dick solo vio a Damián y se encogió de hombros.

Unos cuantos momentos después una mujer mayor apareció frente a ellos, se notaba que era la directora del hogar—buenos días—les dijo muy seria la monja

-buenos días—saludo Dick—venimos a ver a Colin wilkins, teníamos ajen dada una salida con el—explico el mayor y Damián se acerco a escuchar la conversación

-si, el joven Wilkins—dijo la monja poniéndose pensativa—desgraciadamente no podrá salir hoy—

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Damián un poco molesto—no me diga que está castigado—dijo enfurruñado, si ese bobo se había hecho castigar a propósito lo mataría, por dejarlo plantado.

-está enfermo—la cara de Damain se tornó un poco preocupada—amaneció hoy con algo de fiebre

-ya veo—dijo Dick—supongo que no podrá salir, necesitara descansar—

-así es señor, es una lástima estaba muy emocionado—dijo la monja—espero que tan pronto pueda restablecerse pueda ir de paseo con ustedes—dijo la monja

-supongo entonces que debemos retirarnos—dijo Dick y tomo a su hermano dándole la vuelta

-¿así nada más?—pregunto Damián indignado-¡Quiero verlo!—dijo Damián enojado pero la monja no se inmuto

-no es posible—dijo la mujer muy seca

-¿Cómo que no?—pregunto enojado-¿Qué no sabe quién soy?—dijo muy molesto

-¡basta Damián!—le dijo Dick y lo tomo por los hombros—no es momento de rabietas—Damián lo fulmino con la mirada—por favor disculpe a mi hermano—dijo Dick lo más diplomático posible—si está enfermo necesita descansar—comento a Damián

-tt—dijo el chico y se dio la vuelta mirando a su hermano—está bien—dijo de mala gana—podría…-dijo Damián un poco inseguro-¿Podría darle esto de mi parte?—dijo Damián y extendió a la monja el paquete que traía entre manos—no sé si pueda comerlos ahora, pero estoy seguro que cuando se recupere querrá un par de estos—

-pareces conocerlo bien—dijo la superiora—debe ser muy especial para ti—le dijo con cierto tono de desconfianza

-tt—dejo Damián como si escupirá la frase—eso es obvio porque es mi amigo—Dick sonrió al oír esa frase, tanto que casi llora de la emoción, definitivamente aquella amistad había cambiado para bien el carácter de Damián

-con permiso hermana, nos retiramos dele por favor nuestros saludos a Colin—dijo Dick y tomo a su hermano de los hombros guiándolo a la salida—no te enfurruñes—le dijo una vez en el auto—no deberías enojarte—le dijo Dick

-¿cómo no?—dijo Damián indignado—ese pedazo de tonto arruino mi salida—dijo fingiendo desinterés

-vamos no seas tan injusto—dijo Dick—venga te llevare por un helado—le dijo Dick sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si fuera el mejor hermano del mundo, y quizá lo era

-no gracias—dijo Damián y Dick se decepciono un poco al ser rechazado—pero estaría bien una hamburguesa—dijo Damián y Dick sonrió, condujo por las calles cuando sono el celular, era una suerte que el auto tuviera sistema de manos libres

-¿hola?—pregunto Dick

-hola Dick, ¿has dejado al pequeño Demonio en su cita de juegos?—pregunto la voz al otro lado del teléfono

-no, y te está escuchando Tim—dijo entre risas Dick

-tt—dijo Damián y se cruzó de brazos

-creo que he metido la pata—se excusó Tim—¿vale donde andan?—

-vamos por una hamburguesa—dijo Dick alegre

-vale yo les alcanzo—dijo Tim—Jason dice que también va, con Alfred fuera de casa en un viaje con Papa no hay mucho que comer—

-hay una nevera llena de comida Drake, usa tus dotes femeninos y cocina algo—dijo Damián quejoso

-lo siento pequeño D no te oigo al parecer hay estática—dijo Tim y comenzó a escucharse un ruido parecido a un papel que se arruga—los encontramos donde las hamburguesas entonces—

Damián hizo un gesto de desapruebo—son unos metiches—dijo Damián—solo quería saber el chisme—Dick rio cómplice

-bueno Damián no seas tan duro, que Tim no traerá buena cara después de compartir el auto con Jason—dijo Dick y soltó una carcajada, Damián sonrió un poco más satisfecho aunque no e parecía buen cambio de planes el cambiar el paseo con Colin por una comida con sus hermanos, algo andaba mal, Colin no era de los que se enfermaban de un día para otro la resistencia de su cuerpo le daba igual algo de inmunidad Damián lo sabía, y por eso se sentía intranquilo todavía la noche anterior había hablado con él y se oía bastante sano, por eso había tomado una decisión, con permiso de las monjas o sin su permiso entraría más tarde a saludar a su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí les dejo una de esas aventuras que se trae entre manos Damian y compañía, apenas el principio no sera una historia tan larga se los prometo... ojala les vaya gustando

saludos!

see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 2**

-Aquí esta –dijo Dick sentándose en la mesa con dos grandes bandejas que tenían las hamburguesas que había comprado.

-rayos Dick ¿alimentaras a toda la liga?—pregunto Tim al ver toda la comida que había sobre las bandejas al menos dos hamburguesas para cada uno de los cuatro Wayne

-anda no se hagan los del poco apetito, que no por nada Alfred cocina como cocina—dijo Dick y se sentó al lado de Tim empujándolo en la banca del restaurante

-ahora a –dijo Dick pero se quedo quieto al ver que todos sus hermanos jalaban comida para su lado—podrían dar las gracias antes ¿no?—dijo un poco indignado

-Gracias Bruce—dijeron Tim y Jason en tono burlón y comenzaron a comer

-¡Bah! Necios…-dijo Dick y tomo una hamburguesa-¿Qué ocurre Damián?—pregunto al no verlo comer y estar sentado con desgano en la banca al lado de Jason

-no tengo mucha hambre—se excuso el aludido y se cruzo de brazos

-anda no empieces que fue tu idea—le dijo Dick y se llevo unas papas a la boca

-debe ser que extraña a su "amiguito"—dijo Jason antes de morder su hamburguesa—debe estar decepcionado porque en estos momentos podría estar corriendo por el parque con el—

-Cierra la boca Todd—le dijo Damián enojado y un poco apenado mientras le arrojaba un sobrecito de salsa Catsup

-gracias—dijo tomándolo de la mesa una vez que choco con su rostro—y bueno—dijo Jasón mientras le daba una gran mordida a su hamburguesa—¿por qué no estás en tu cita romántica?—preguntó Jason con comida en la boca

-no es una cita romántica Todd—reclamo Damián enojado

-si solo es una cita de juegos—dijo Tim mientras tomaba unas papas

-¡que no es una cita!—exclamo Damián por enésima vez

-basta muchachos, dejen a Damián en paz, suficiente tiene con se haya cancelado su ci…-Intervino Dick pero omitió su comentario

-tt—dijo Damián y miro hacia otro lado—idiotas—dijo por lo bajo y extendió su mano para tomar una hamburguesa- ¿Qué es esto?—dijo al ver que habían unas cajas sobre la mesa-¿Por qué mi hamburguesa viene en caja?—

-te he comprado una cajita feliz—dijo Dick sonriente y dio una mordida a su comida

-¿Qué diablos es una cajita feliz?—dijo Damián tomando el empaque y mirándolo con desconfianza

-vamos Damián es la mejor comida del mundo… -comento Tim—contiene lo mismo que las nuestras pero esta trae un juguete—

-si tanto te gusta entonces quédatela—dijo Damián moviendo la caja cerca del rostro de Tim

-no gracias, yo ya tengo la colección completa—dijo Red robin y Damián no entendió mucho

-abrelo—le dijo Dick y Damián miro dentro del paquete, una figura de juguete de unos ocho centímetros apareció, era de plástico rígido y estaba en una pose, Damián puso cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué clase de broma?—dijo al verla fijamente y darse cuenta que era una imitación de Robin—Yo—dijo y fue acallado por sus hermanos—robin no luce tan infantil—se quejo

-deberías ver la de Red Hood, no le hace ni la más mínima justicia—Dijo Jason y abrió la segunda hamburguesa

-tt—dijo Damián y abrió su hamburguesa-¿y para que quiero dos de lo mismo?—dijo mirando con curiosidad el otro empaque y notando que había dos figuras iguales

-para regalar quizás—dijo Dick y le guiño un ojo, Damián chasqueo la lengua y mordió su hamburguesa.

La comida fue bastante tranquila, sobre todo tratándose de los Wayne aunque si discutieron y se patearon bajo de la mesa un par de veces, principalmente por hacerle burlas a Damián quien ese día según parecía era la comidilla de todos, y eso lo ponía de malas.

-silencio—dijo Dick a sus hermanos y estos le miraron de mala manera

-no eres nadie para dar órdenes—le reclamo Jason

-Silencio—le dijo Dick y pudieron escuchar algunos gritos y cosas que se rompían—escuchen eso—

-parece haber problemas—dijo Jason y escuchó unos disparos—serios problemas… ¿voluntarios?—dijo dejando su hamburguesa

-yo voy—dijo Tim y se paró de la silla

-te acompaño—dijo Dick poniéndose de pie y mirando a Jason-¿vienes?—

-demasiado sencillo, mejor me quedo a comer tus papas—dijo y tomo las papas de Dick

-como quieras—dijo Dick y se dirigió a un lugar donde pudiera sacar su traje

-¡espérenme!—grito Damián y se levanto del asiento pero una mano lo hizo sentar

-lo siento pequeño D, tú te quedas—dijo Jason obligándolo a acomodarse

-que tonterías dices Todd—le reclamo el menor enojado

-no has terminado de comer, gasta tu comida y te prometo que podrás ir a "jugar"—dijo sarcástico Jason y se metió mas comida a la boca, Damián solo chasqueo la lengua en señal de desapruebo.

Los ladrones corrían por el centro comercial tan rápido como sus pies les daban a bien seguir a su paso empujaban gente y ocasionalmente lanzaban disparos para evitar que les siguieran, estaban cercanos a salir cuando uno de los 6 hombres que corrían cayo al suelo derribado por una patada.

-no son nada discretos caballeros—les dijo Red robin al estar frente a ellos

-viniendo de alguien que usa un disfraz de hallowen ¿debería sentirme ofendido?—dijo uno de los criminales y le apunto con el arma, pero algo le hizo arrojarla al suelo

-mejor guárdatela amigo, es descortés apuntar a las personas con eso—le dijo Nightwing que le veía desde el primer piso de la plaza, salto hacia el noqueándolo con una gran patada.—dos menos faltan cuatro—le dijo Nightwing a Red robin y saltaron sobre los otros dos que comenzaron a dispararles haciendo que evitaran las balas

-esas mascaras se me hacen conocidas—dijo red robin mirando el disfraz que cubría los rostros de los atacantes

-no te distraigas Red—le dijo Nightwing y miro hacia un lado-¡Cuidado!—le dijo y vio como una banca volaba hacia ellos golpeando de ello al menor de los dos

-vi que tardaban demasiado y decidí entrar a ver qué sucedía—dijo una figura enorme y corpulenta que usaba una máscara de luchador

-maldición…Bane—dijo Dick—y se puso en posición de pelea sacando sus armas

-vaya parece que le di a un pajarillo—dijo y tomo una mesa que arrojo a Dick el cual la esquivo—pero era el equivocado—dijo y arrojo un pequeño carro de dulces

Los demás ayudantes comenzaron a dispararle a Dick quien corría y brincaba para evitar las balas, sin quererlo se vio sorprendido por un golpe que le dio de lleno en el rostro—¿A dónde con tanta prisa pequeño?—le dijo Bane y lo tomo por el cuello con su gran mano.

-Agh— comenzó a forcejear Dick, una patada en su cabeza hizo que Bane soltara a su victima

-andas muy distraído Nightwing—le dijo Red Hood quien apuntaba con sus pistolas a bane y a sus secuaces

-no tienes que decírmelo—dijo Ala Nocturna y se levanto poniéndose en guardia—ve por los ayudantes Bane es mío—

-jeje hasta crees—dijo y disparo con sus pistolas haciendo que dos de los secuaces tiraran su armas, Dick brinco sobre su hermano y se abalanzo en nuevo ataque contra Bane a base de golpes y patadas lo hizo retroceder un poco

-bueno será mejor retirarse dijo Bane dando unos pasos hacia atrás tomo un pequeño tanque de gas de un carrito cercano quitándole de golpe la llave dejando que el gas saliera

-demonios—Dijo Dick y dio un salto hacia atrás—cúbranse—dijo Dick y se acerco a Red Hood solo para ver como el tanque explotaba al hacer chispa cuando choco contra el suelo, por suerte la explosión no fue muy grande.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?—pregunto Red Robin que despertaba del golpe recibido

-te explico luego ahora hay que ayudar a los civiles—dijo Dick y comenzaron a sacar a la gente.

Se apresuro a llegar a donde él y sus secuaces habían estacionado su auto, habia cumplido su cometido, se retiraba con algo de botín y con la atención que quería.

-no tan rápido Bane—le dijo una voz infantil pero oscura que parecía provenir desde arriba, un encapuchado Robin le observaba de pie en el lugar donde una columna y un travesaño se unían

-vaya, vaya, el pajarito faltante—dijo Bane y activo su aparato haciendo que su fuerza aumentara desmesuradamente—me disculparas pequeño, debiste aparecer antes, ahora llevo algo de prisa—dijo y golpeo la columna haciendo que esta comenzase a colpasar, Robin salto callendo sobre el techo de un auto, quiso correr tras de bane pero vio como el techo del estacionamiento comenzaba a ceder en algunas partes—tranquilo nos volveremos a ver, alguien te espera para divertirse—dijo burlón y repartió más golpes en las comunas haciendo que pedazos de concreto se precipitaran sobre donde estaba Damián, quien para salvarse se coloco entre dos autos que se hicieron chatarra por el peso

-tt… maldito—alcanzo a decir

-Robin—dijo Red robin al llegar al lugar y ver en qué situación se encontraba, comenzó a retirar algunos escombros para que el pequeño D pudiera mover su cuerpo—te tengo—le dijo y lo saco de un tirón

-no necesito tu ayuda—dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa

-si, si como digas—le dijo Red Robin—vamos hay que reagruparnos—dijo Tim y ambos desaparecieron del lugar dando saltos y acrobacias.

-deberiamos estar patrullando—le recrimino Jason a Tim que estaba frente al baticomputador ingresando datos

-papa sustituto dijo que nos quedemos aquí para averiguar algo sobre lo que paso en l amañana—le dijo Tim que no llevaba mascara en esos momentos—ademas Dick y Damián están afuera igual que las chicas de Oráculo

-vaya consuelo—dijo Jason sarcástico -de no haber sido por mi intervención Dicky Bird hubiera acabado molido por los brazos de Bane… igual que tu—dijo Jason y Tim le miro con desgano

-cierra la boca Jason—le dijo

-equipo Red ¿me copian?—dijo Dick hablando por su comunicador

-te copiamos Dick, adelante—le dijo Tim y Jason se acerco al comunicador de golpe

-deja de llamarnos así—recrimino Jason

-pero si son "Red Hood" y "Red Robin"—les dijo en son de broma

-¡que te calles te digo!—le reclamo Jason por el comunicador

-como sea—dijo Dick echando un suspiro-¿hubo suerte?—

-ninguna, lo de la mañana no tiene el mas mínimo sentido, solo fueron robos a pequeña escala—explico Tim-¿Qué tal ustedes?—

-sin novedad, si Bane está haciendo algo, lo tiene muy bien guardado—dijo Dick

-entonces no tiene caso seguir patrullando—dijo Jason

-coincido contigo Red Hood, iré por Robin y regreso a la baticueva—confirmo Dick

-enterados—dijo Tim y miro a Jason—equipo "Red" fuera—le dijo Tim y se gano un buen golpe por parte de Jason

-que enojón Jayjay—otro golpe silencio a Tim Wayne

Había escuchado la indicación de Nightwing por el aparato en su oreja "hay que volver a la baticueva"—enterado—fue todo lo que respondió, si volvería donde su hermano pero antes debía de pasar a cerciorarse de una cosa, se movió por sobre los techos de les edificios usando sus aparatos y habilidad, se columpio y cayó sobre el que esperaba, el orfanato.

Se deslizo con más cuidado de lo normal, no quería alertar a nadie, bajo por la pared y se asomo por la ventana tenía una vista de la cama donde su amigo descansaba, le vio acurrucado entre las sabanas totalmente cubierto de los pies a la cabeza y leparecio extraño por lo que decidió introducirse en la habitación.

Camino sigilosamente hasta quedar al lado de su cama, por un segundo se perdió en los recortes de su pared, le vio descansando hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas no veía su rostro tenía un presentimiento extraño acerco su mano lo despertaría solo para ver si estaba bien.

-Robin responde- dijo el aparato de su oído haciendo más ruido de lo habitual

-¡Maldición!—exclamo enojado por el ruido, lo que hizo que el chico se removiera en su cama

-¿Quién anda ahí?—pregunto una voz seguramente una de las monjas, decidió retirarse así que se apresuro a salir por la ventana, una vez fuera observo con cuidado una monja se acerco al chico que estuvo a punto de despertar, lo movió y dejo ver su cara, ese no era Colin, Damián sintió como el enojo crecía en su interior ¿Dónde rayos había ido ese tonto pelirrojo? probablemente se había metido en problemas al ir detrás de algún criminal, que idiota

-Robin ¿Dónde estás?—volvió a decir el aparato en su oreja

-¡demonios nightwing te escuche hace rato!—dijo enojado

-pues entonces repórtate de inmediato a la baticueva—le dijo el mayor por el comunicador-¿se puede saber qué rayos haces?—

-yo…-dijo Damián dubitativo—no es nada, regreso a casa—dijo y salió del lugar, ya tendría un poco de tiempo de aclarar donde estaba Colin, resolvería el misterio pero no quería sus hermanos supieran donde había estado, le molestarían mas y eso era algo que no le agradaba-¿en que rayos te metiste ahora Colin?-se sorprendió así mismo pues noto que mas que reclamo en su voz había un dejo de preocupación...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno también tocaba actualizacion de este, ojala no les haya parecido muy corto...

que habrá pasado con Colin? que busca Bane? por que Damian no quiere decirle a sus hermanos?... en fin espero les haya gustado, saludos a todos!

see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 3**

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?—le interpelo Nightwing al entrar en la baticueva—te has tardado de mas—

-quizá se está volviendo lento—dijo Jason en tono de burla y Damián le miro un poco ofendido

-tuve problemas de regreso—comento secamente Damián mientras comenzaba a retirarse el traje

-¿algo importante?—pregunto Tim

-no solo un pequeño asalto es todo—dijo Damián como no queriendo la cosa

-¡qué va! Tú no te tardas tanto con esas niñerías—le comento Jason—seguramente te detuviste a otra cosa—dijo mirándolo fijamente y poniendo nervioso a Damián—seguro has pasado a comer algo en algún sitio, mientras nosotros nos morimos de hambre—le reclamo

Damián suspiro aliviado, pero más bien parecía una expresión de complicidad al comentario de Jason—si, Jason eso hice…eres un gran detective, alguien dele una estrella dorada—dijo con sarcasmo

-hay que ver que eres egoísta…mira que nosotros aquí muriendo de hambre—le dijo Jason

-venga si ese es el pleito les cocino algo—dijo Dick mientras les hacia una seña, Jason, Dick y Damián salieron del lugar no notaron que Tim salió de la baticueva mucho antes que ellos.

Dick les preparo una modesta cena unos cuantos huevos revueltos que aunque no eran suficientes para Jason tuvieron que serlo por el momento, pues no le quedaban muchas opciones. Increíblemente jason se hallaba bastante platicador comentando acerca de sus hazañas con Kori y Roy, sin duda había tenido buenos cambios en su vida, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta el pequeño D cayo dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina

-será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación—dijo Dick levantándose y tomando a su pequeño hermano—a pesar de todo ha sido un día cansado para el—Jason asintió y estiro su cuchara para servirse más de lo que Dick había preparado-¡Ni se te ocurra Jason! Lo que queda es de Tim—le dijo en forma de regaño y tan autoritario que Jason regreso su mano a su lugar

-Si "papi"—le dijo sarcásticamente Jason, Dick sonrió de medio lado y salió llevando a Damián consigo; Jason se removió en su lugar sería mejor ir por Tim ya que si no quería comer o no se comía todo podía acabar con lo que dejara; Jason se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a donde su hermano.

-oye perdedor, tu cena se enfría—le dijo al cruzarse con él en el pasillo, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿Qué no me oíste?—le dijo un poco ofendido al ser ignorado

-te escuche pero no tengo hambre—le contesto había un tono nasal en su voz que a Jason le pareció extraño—me voy a la cama—dijo sin levantar la cabeza

-Dick hizo la cena—le comento Jason tornándose un poco más serio

-comete mi parte si es lo que quieres no tengo apetito ya te lo dije—le dijo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo dejando atrás a su hermano, este lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca—déjame en paz Jason, ya te he dicho que te comas mi estúpida comida—le reclamo

-¿Qué te sucede?—le pregunto serio el mayor

-nada, solo déjame en paz quiero descansar un rato—le contesto Tim

-no lo hare—le dijo Jason

-¡Que me dejes en paz imbécil!—dijo forcejeando y tratando de liberarse del agarre, pero Jason solo apretó más el agarre

-puedo ser un imbécil, pero no soy tonto… … dime porque has estado llorando—le dijo Jason bastante serio

-metete en tus asuntos Jason—le replico Tim y se soltó de golpe—solo eres un maldito chismoso—

-no—Tim se quedo serio y levanto la vista dejando ver que sus ojos estaban algo rojos—créelo o no me interesa lo que te ocurra—le dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible—ven hablemos un rato—le dijo mientras le hacia una seña para que lo siguiera.

Estaba furioso, se había enojado y no sabía exactamente por qué, al final no a el le habían reclamado, pero lo habían hecho llorar a él, definitivamente le daría una buena lección cuando le tuviera enfrente.

-Por favor Jay, no lo hagas todo más grande—le decía Tim un poco tembloroso—es solo una pelea pequeña… es normal, lo resolveré—

-está bien tu lo resuelves y yo le pateo el trasero—dijo Jason resuelto—nadie hace llorar a mi … a mi hermanito y se va tan campante como si nada—Jason se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación de Tim

-¿Dónde vas?—le pregunto Tim un poco inseguro

-¿Qué no es obvio?—dijo Jason deteniéndose en la puerta—voy por la Kriptonita que guarda Bruce en la cueva—Jason sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por su cintura—suéltame enano—

-no Jason, por favor—le dijo enterrado su rostro en la espalda de su hermano—hazlo por mí—

Jason se quedó inmóvil, no esperaba esa extraña reacción y menos oír aquella última frase de la boca de Tm, por unos segundo se quedó estático no sabiendo que hacer y es que el papel del hermano preocupado le correspondía a Dick no a él, y es que estaba por salir e ir a preguntarle que hacía en esos casos.

-venga enano está bien no hace nada si no lo deseas—le dijo Jason mientras se daba la vuelta y lo abrazaba—pero que quede claro que si veo a Conner Kent en la calle lo moleré a golpes aunque me rompa las manos—le dijo un poco enojado y determinado, Jason sintió como Tim sonreía, le sintió formar una sonrisa con la cara enterrada en sus ropas.

-gracias Jayjay—le contesto el menor

-venga no es para tanto—le dijo rompiendo el abrazo, pensó que hacia Dick en estas situaciones y se le ocurrió…-venga hermanito vamos a la cama—le dijo y lo tomo de la mano conduciéndolo a la cama, Jason se quitó los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior, Tim hizo lo mismo y se recostó junto a su hermano—buenas noches enano—le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura bajo las sabanas.

-buenas noches Jason—le contesto dándose la vuelta y acurrucándose junto a su cuerpo, Tim se sintió seguro y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo muy pronto.

Cuando la mañana entro por las ventanas de la mansión Dick supo que ya era de levantarse, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un poco de leche del refrigerador.

-si Alfred te llega a ver que bebes directo del envase seguro te reprende—le dijo Jason burlón

-ya lo se—le dijo Dick—y si Bruce te viera salir en ropa interior de la habitación de Tim también te reprendería—le contesto Dick con sarcasmo, Jason se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado—no te diré nada Jason, pero ándate con cuidado—

-solo trato de ser un "jodido" buen hermano mayor… como tú lo haces con Damián—dijo Jason excusándose—y hablando del diablo—dijo al ver entrar al pequeño en la cocina.

-buenos días Damián—le saludo Dick bastante alegre

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?—pregunto enfurruñado el más joven de los Wayne

-alguien se levantó de malas—dijo Jason

-a ti que te importa Todd—le dijo Damián enojado

-basta chicos es muy temprano ¿no creen?—les dijo a los chicos que se miraban algo desafiantes-¿Quién quiere desayunar?—pregunto Dick lo más conciliador que pudo, ambos chicos asintieron con sonido similar a un gruñido—en ese caso… Jason ayúdame—

-¿Por qué yo?—le reclamo enojado el mencionado

-me lo debes te hice la cena ayer, asi que me tienes que ayudar ahora—le ordeno Dick y Jason se dispuso ayudarle, no muy convencido dicho sea de paso.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a preparar el desayuno, después de una breve discusión sobre que debían preparar, acordaron preparar wafles; después de que hicieron un desastre en la cocina, acabar con un medio desayuno y haber despertado a Tim los cuatro Wayne se sentaron a la mesa, era un desayuno bastante tranquilo, solo fue interrumpido por una petición un tanto inusual

-Dick—le llamo Damián—necesito que me lleves a un sitio—le dijo Damián como quien no quiere la cosa

-huy me suena a un segundo intento de cita de juegos—le dijo Jason Burlón, Damián no respondió-¡JA! Tu silencio te incrimina—

-ya basta Jason déjalo en paz, ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?—pregunto Dick interesado

-te digo después—le dijo Damián y siguió con su desayuno

Pasaron los momentos que sucedieron al desayuno, cuando menos lo imagino estaban ya en camino a donde Damián le había indicado a Dick

-no estoy seguro que sea tan buena idea—le dijo Dick

-solo quiero ver si ya está mejor y si le dieron lo que le mande—dijo Damián seguro de si

-¿y si Colin sigue enfermo y no te dejan saludarle?—

-tt—dijo Damián confiado—tendrán que—

-vienes muy decidido según veo—dijo Dick—habrá que ver—

Llegaron al orfanato donde Colin vivía, como el día anterior ambos jóvenes bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, preguntando por el niño, como la ocasión anterior les hicieron sentarse para esperar.

-de nuevo la espera—dijo Damián enojado, Dick viéndolo algo impaciente decidió preguntar de nuevo a una de las hermanas, pero no obtuvo la respuesta esperada

-asi que sigue enfermo—dijo Dick tratando de que Damián no lo escuchara

-asi es señor, aún tiene un poco de fiebre, esta descansando—le explico la monja lo más tranquila posible

-está mintiendo—dijo una voz infantil que Dick reconoció, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto cuando le escucho—esa mujer miente—dijo Damián

-Damián calmado, no comiences—dijo Dick lo más autoritario que pudo

-está bien pero ella miente—dijo Mientras pasaba de largo a su hermano y a la hermana metiéndose al orfanato.

-¡Damián regresa!—le grito Dick cuando le vio escabullirse y perderse rápidamente por los pasillos del orfanato, el lugar era bastante grande y realmente no sabía cómo moverse atreves del sino era por los techos y ventanas, pero como pudo llego hasta la habitación donde se suponía que Colin dormía y hallo lo que esperaba, una cama vacía.

-si descansando…seguramente—dijo mientras se acercaba y desordenaba la cama como si buscara algo

-¡hey! ¿Qué rayos le haces a mi cama?—dijo enojado un chico de una edad similar a la de Damián

-esta no es tu cama, había un chico antes que tu, el que puso todos esos recortes—dijo Damián enojando señalando la pared

-no se de que estas hablando—le dijo el chico un poco ofendido

-deja de molestarlo—le dijo un joven más grande y alto, preadolescente que se paró detrás de Damián—te dice la verdad—

-claro que no y lo sabes—contesto el Wayne molesto mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa del chico y se daba la vuelta para enfrentar al mayor—aquí había un chico pelirrojo, se llama Colin, ¿Dónde está?—

-a si… Colin—dijo burlón el mayor—creo recordar algo, pelirrojo, inocentón, presumido, siempre hablando de sus conocidos los Wayne—dijo en un tono desagradable—no, no lo he visto desde que se lo llevaron de aquí—

-¿A dónde?—dijo Damián amenazante

-no lo sé y no me importa, espero que este en el infierno—dijo el joven enojando por completo a Damián quien soltó al otro chico y se abalanzó sobre aquel chico molesto.

-hace un par de noches, señor el joven Colin dormía como siempre en su lugar a la mañana siguiente no lo encontramos, solo desapareció—dijo la hermana a Dick mientras caminaban a toda prisa por el orfanato buscando a Damián

-ya veo, debieron informar a la policía o a alguien—dijo Dick

-generalmente los chicos se fugan todo el tiempo, la policía ya no nos hace caso, es extraño porque Colin no es de ese tipo de niños—dijo la monja, el ruido de varias voces llamaron su atención eran gritos, los típicos gritos que emiten los chicos cuando se lleva a cabo una pelea.

-¡demonios!—dijo Dick para si y comenzó a correr, encontró lo que temía su hermano menor golpeando a diestra y siniestra a los chicos que se le abalanzaban amenazantes en algún punto lo sometieron entre varios y lo comenzaron a golpear-¡Maldición Damián!—grito abriéndose paso entre todos y liberando a su hermano-¿Qué rayos pasa?—

-¡estos idiotas se llevaron a Colin!—grito enojado

-no es verdad—comento el primero que habían golpeado

-repítemelo idiota, vamos te daré otra lección—le dijo retador el menor de los Wayne

-ya basta Damián, nos vamos a casa—le dijo Dick, y tomo a su hermano—salgamos de aquí—dijo arrastrando a Damián fuera del lugar

-¡suéltame! aun no acabo con esos idiotas—gritaba mientras era sacado por Dick

-veo que ya se van—le dijo la madre superiora a Dick cuando estaban cerca de la entrada—le agradecería que si vuelven a visitarnos traten de no causar tanto alboroto—

-señora no está en posición de exigir nada—dijo Dick muy molesto mientras sostenía a su hermano—agradezca que no le denuncio por negligencia por la desaparición de Colin Wilkes—la mujer se quedó boquiabierta y Damián se asombró por la reacción de su hermano.

-no entiendo por qué mierda me sacaste de ahí—le dijo Damián enojado a Dick—solo quería saber que hicieron con Colin—

-Controla tu vocabulario y tu temperamento Damián—le dijo Dick mientras conducía

-¿Cómo quieres que este tan tranquilo? Nos mintieron, desde hace días que…-Damián fue interrumpido

-ya lo se—dijo Dick—pero bien sabes cómo deben hacerse las cosas—dijo mientras presionaba un botón en el panel y se comunicaba a la mansión-¿Tim?—

-aquí Tim, ¿Qué sucede Dick?—le pregunto la voz que le contestaba

-tenemos algo aquí necesitamos que investigues sobre secuestros de niños o desapariciones de huérfanos—explico Dick

-umm de acuerdo…¿huérfanos?—preguntó Tim curioso

-seguro tiene que ver con el "novio" del pequeño D—se oyo la voz burlona de Jason como parte de la respuesta de la llamada

-¡Cierra tu puta boca Todd!—Damián estaba ya realmente enfadado, por todo, la pelea inconclusa la desaparición de su amigo y para coronar todo las burlas de sus hermanos

-ya basta Damián, contrólate—le reprendió Dick

-díselo a el—le contesto

-huy, mejor le haces caso a papa sustituto pequeño D—le dijo Jason al otro lado del teléfono

-Sin burlas Jason—le dijo Dick que sin quererlo había iniciado una discusión entre los cuatro Wayne, discusión que los distrajo lo suficiente como para no prestar tanta atención al camino

-¡cuidado!—grito Damián al ver que se atravesaba un chico con su bicicleta, Dick reacción a tiempo pero fue a estrellarse con el auto en un poste haciendo que se activen las bolsas de aire-¿a eso le llamas conducir?—

-si como digas Damián—dijo dick mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta de su lado y a bajar del auto algo adolorido

-sorpresa—le dijo una voz desconocida desde fuera del vehículo, Dick sintió que golpeaban su cabeza y cayo inconsciente

-¡Dick!—grito Damián que estaba atrapado entre l abolsa de aire el cinturón y la puerta

-no te preocupes niño hay para todos—escucho Damian antes de caer también desmayado por un sonoro golpe—vamos tomen a los dos, uno es el encargo, el otro será para diversión—ambos Wayne fueron subidos inconscientes a un gran camión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

dah que lios arma Damian buscando a su amigo.. a mi se me hace que siente algo mas por el pelirrojo, amistad si como no.. por cierto que hablando de algo mas se me hace que Jason se trae algo con Tim...no se... preguntare .. Adil que opinas? jejeje esa escena esta dedicada a ti...

saludos a todos nos vemos pronto por aqui! gracias por leer :D

see ya!


End file.
